Jenny x robotboy oneshot
by thecringekilledmymemes
Summary: Jenny x Robotboy one shot. Be honest and please review.


**Disclaimer: This story contains making out and swear words, also it's a bit short because I'm working on a another story, and it's 11 pm soo !**

Robot boy and Jenny have been kidnapped by the 2 and only, Queen Vexus and Doctor Kamikazi!

They both opened their eyes to only find themselves tied together, back to back."Huh? What am I doing here?" Jenny said, "Also what robotboy doing here too?" Asked robotboy."Oh, it's you, robotboy!" Jenny said in a fake way.

They both grunted and tried to rip the rope that tied them but nothing worked."Well, well, if it isn't Jenny and her younger brother!" Exclaimed Vexus who was next to Kamikazi rising up from a platform behind a glass wall.

"Vexus! Who are you teaming up with again!?"

"Oh I'm just helping someone who has helped me kinda kill you, Doctor Kamikazi!"

"Kamikazi, let robotboy and Jenny out, or we kill you both!" threaten robotboy.

"Aww, such a cute robot, threatening us. Why don't we **destroy** it!" Said Vexus. "Yes, but don't melt him" said Kamikazi defendly."Why not? Isn't he a nuisance?" Asked Vexus.

"Well, yes, but I want to know the secret of super activation so I can make robots like him." Said Kamikazi.

"Oh wow, that's actually kinda smart. But I just want to know the secret to destroy Jenny." Said Vexus mischievously.

"Ah, yes Vexus, isn't time to let our enemies die now?"

"Well yes! What are you waiting for? Press the clone button!" Commanded Vexus. Doctor Kamikazi pressed the button, releasing many Cyclops robot like clones.

It was time for battle, which led to robotboy super activating. Jenny was amazed at how he turned into a little boy into _a spicy bot,_ she shook her head and brought out her laser beams and blasted the clones.

Although Robotboy's were more effective and faster, Jenny decided to turn her lower part of her body into a gosh darn diddly fiddly cheese grinder

"Ugh those memories, she grinded my whole army with that shit." groaned Vexus.

Kamikazi's army was falling down until all the robot pieces of the Cyclops came to each other making a huge robot.

Robotboy didn't take long to look, he just fought, and so did Jenny.

The robot was pretty much dead after those 2 beat the shit out of it.

"NO NO NO THIS IS ALWAYS HAPPENING" "CLONE AFTER CLONE" "ALL WAYS FAILING" whined Kamikazi.

"It is officially time to bring them out" Kamikazi said while he pressed a dark red button.

After he had pressed it, a robotboy clone army had been activated.

"I may not know the secret of super activation but I do know the secret of killing bots." Kamikazi said.

Robotboy was surprised, he did not see that coming,and so did fucking jenny.

The pop colored robotboys were to bright for anyone to see, Kamikazi handed Vexus sunglasses to see them.

Robotboy stood there until all of the robotboys attacked him, "Aren't you gonna do anything?" Jenny stubbornly said.

Robotboy squirted out ink on them in order for them to see.

They both blaster beams, ripped, destroyed, burnt, and much more to all 109 robotboys.

"THIS IS WORTHLESS WHY IS MY PLAN ALWAYS FAILING?!"

"I feel you Kamikazi, I feel you."

Jenny raced up to the window which was in front of the platform, and then punched her way in.

Venus summoned her portal and said "Well uhh, NOT MY PROBLEM!". Than she had jumped into it.

"Uhhhh, bye!" Said Kamikazi then went under ground.

"UGH NO-" Jenny was interrupted by a hand on the back, nodding no, and showing in sign language.

"He's not worth the time and strength."

"I HEARD THAT" screamed Kamikazi underground.

Jenny eyerolled then grabbed Robotboy by the hand and flew somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Robotboy said in Japanese. "You can talk?!" Exclaimed Jenny."Well yes but I can't speak English."

"Cool, but anyways, we are going behind my school, it's the only place no one goes for some odd reason." Said Jenny,"Maybe we could have some fun~"

Robotboy blushed and looked around it "It's okay.-" he was interrupted by a kiss on his lips.

He didn't know what to do during a kiss, so guess what he did.

 **he stuck his tongue in her mouth.**

Jenny liked the feeling of his tongue, so she did the same to his.

They basically made out.

Jenny stopped and went down to her kne-

 **NOPE NOPE NOT TODAY**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING THIS ONE SHOT SO YEAH GOOD BYE.**


End file.
